Pokemon Sign
by Zero A. K
Summary: Alternate Universe, Ash is abused as a child,losing trust in people, his life long companions Pikachu and growlithe. Better summary inside.


Disclaimer ; I do not own Poke'mon Or anything else recognizable in this fic.  
  
+  
  
Summary : A/U Dark fic, Ash grew up abused by his father and lost all trust in   
  
humans. His life long companions, Pikachu's, who also lived through his fathers   
  
abuse, and his other Pok'emon now start their journey. This is there story.  
  
+  
  
*...* Poke'mon speach. Ash can understand all Pokemon because of how he was  
  
raised, along side them.  
  
+   
  
"..." Regular speach  
  
+  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
+  
  
^...^ Telepathy, not in this chapter.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
+  
  
+  
  
"Yes," whispered Ash excitedly as he grabbed his black backpack off his bedroom  
  
floor. It was about two o' clock in the morning, perfect time for an escape. He   
  
swung the backpack over his shoulder. He was wearing a green short sleaved shirt  
  
with a blue jacket that had white sleaves and colar. He had saved it for this moment,  
  
when he finally left his father. He was wearing regular blue jeans and dark blue  
  
sneakers. "Pika, Chu, are you there?" called Ash quietly. He wanted to leave, but  
  
not without his friends.  
  
+  
  
The backpack shook a bit before Ash unzipped it. Inside was Pika, his female Pikachu.  
  
* Yep were in here! Though that lazy husband of mine is sleeping, so is his son. Takes  
  
after his father.*  
  
+  
  
Ash giggled at the comment, before hurring her back into the bag They were alyaws causing  
  
little fights amongst each other, it was funny to watch. As much as Pika denied it, her son was  
  
just like her in personality, not lazy. Pika closed the bag once she ducked in it. Lan was their  
  
son, a level 16 Pichu, pretty strong foe only being a little less than a year old. Ash didn't really  
  
care about their level, as long as they were safe it was all he cared. The only odd thing about   
  
Pichu was his bright red cheacks. They were in the shape of a lightening bolt. There was really  
  
no explaination.  
  
+  
  
He didn't have any poke'balls, but the colar around each of there necks signafied that the   
  
Pok'emon were owned. Unlike pok'eballs, the colar let him have as many poke'mon out at a   
  
time as he wanted. Ash was very smart. Even though the state probably didn't have any records  
  
on him, his father wanted him to keep a low profile at all times, Ash's Pok'emon taught him  
  
all he needed to know.  
  
+  
  
The two Pikachu and Pichu were not his only Pok'emon. He also had three Growlithe, though they were  
  
way smaller due to malnourishment. It was waiting outside for them. Normally the Growlithe  
  
would be in the house, but his father was upset with him for nearly being seen with the three fire  
  
wolf Pok'emon, as a punishment the wolf had to stay outside for a week, and Ash himself   
  
couldn't eat for a whole week. One of the Growlithe, was only a small cub, six months at most.  
  
Spin.  
  
+  
  
Ash shifted the backpack on his shoulders, carefully listening for any signs of his father. 'Good,'  
  
thought Ash, ' He must still be at the bar.' The thought calmed him down a lot, opening his window  
  
he waited to see his Growlithe. There they were. The mother, Ignite and her pup, Spin, were sitting  
  
under the cover of a tall elm tree, while Spark was pacing underneath Ash's window. It was then that  
  
Ash realized that it was raining and there were police sirens in the air.  
  
+  
  
He jumped down from the window sill, landing catlike on the soft wet ground. "Spark, I need to   
  
leave now, but the weather isn't good for ignite, could you, um...Set up a fire sheild, or something.  
  
Please...I dont want you guys to get hurt."  
  
+  
  
Spark sighed, don't worry. he voiced his thoughts *Don't worry Ash, the rain will stop soon. I   
  
swear, just wait like two minuets.* Spark said.  
  
+  
  
Just as the older male Growlithe said, it did indeed stop only moments later, unfortunatly from  
  
what Ash could see the sirens were headed right towards him. "Ignite, Spark, we have to go now."  
  
He picked up the small cub and craddeled it in his arms. The sleeping cub unconsiously leaned  
  
into the touch, seeking the humans warmth.  
  
+  
  
Ash started off at a slow pace heading into the dark forest surrounding Pallet Town, south of the  
  
town gates. He had been there before when his father went out to a bar and came back with some  
  
other men or women. Ash took one last look at his old town and the police cars surrounding his   
  
former home, before sprinting into the forest. One baby growlith in his arms, two following him,  
  
and three thunder mouse Poke'mon in his backpack. 'Bye'  
  
+  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Police man, James Point of View||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
+  
  
Jame's Walker stepped out of the police car, eyes scanning over the house infront of him. Some  
  
very disturbing news had fallen into his lap. He had been sitting in the bar, ready to order his   
  
regular drink, when he heard Max Ketchum talking. Everyone in the town knew something was  
  
wrong in his household, but there was no way to prove it.  
  
+  
  
"Yep, I beat some sence into that brat of mine after that Danny..." that was all he heard, for he had  
  
jumpped up and ran to his car. And now here he was, standing infront of his house. He slowly headed  
  
toward the door and broke it down. He didn't care, if there was another person here he had to get him  
  
out. Max could have quite a temper. The first thing he noticed was the closed and locked door.   
  
+  
  
Cautiously James opened it, the lock was a bolt. It was a stair case leading to the second floor.   
  
Immediently he saw blood on the steps. He hurried up them and gasped at the sight.   
  
+  
  
The room was small, only a little bigger that a closet. In the farthest corner there was a small cot,  
  
with old dirty sheets, no pillow in sight. A few tools could be seen in the room, but the worst of it  
  
was the blood everywhere leading...to an open window. Reaching for his walkie talkie, he called for   
  
assistance. " Walker to base, I have a suspected child abuse case and a runaway at the Ketchum's. Backup.  
  
Send immedient backup.  
  
+  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
+  
  
Sorry if this chap was like really short, but it's sort of like the prolouge. Normally I wouldn't have  
  
given Ash so many Poke'mon, but they have to be there in the later chapters. Well if you have any  
  
ideas or comments, please leave them in a review.  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+ 


End file.
